Icy Wind
"P-p-p-please can we go i-i-i-inside?" stammered Icebreath, unable to withstand the freezing temperatures. "No. You need to stay outside." said her father. He did not find it cold at all unlike his blind daughter.'' Poor Icebreath'', he thought,'' unable to do much of anything,'' he found it rather sad that she had no other ability then to fly. Icebreath was defected when she hatched, born blind. All of her claws had been clipped off, making her unable to grip the ice. She has no spikes on her tail, and it is not whip-thin. Icebreath wanted to go back to the warmth, the Rainforest. She missed the furry little creatures that would crawl around her body, she missed the fruits she was unable to smell, she missed her RainWing mother, and she missed the sun, the warmth. "Please, can we go to that wonderful place? I miss those furry creatures!" "No." "I'm going!" she went off running blindly into the forest seeking the warmth, her mother. She kept on bumping into trees and hurting her snout, "Icebreath! Come back! You'll get killed!" shouted her father. She continued running without sight or smell, but she could hear. Hear better than a creature with sight, because it has been sharpened. She stopped to take a breath, because she was tired. She seemed to have lost the cold dragon, and she continued walking. She wanted not her father, but her mother. Her beautiful RainWing mother who was named Bengal, her smooth scales, her tail wrapping around her. But what she missed most was her voice, her beautiful voice. The IceWing known as ArcticBite was following his disabled daughter, for he feared that she may be killed while looking for her mother. He feigned loss of interest and flew overhead, so she would not hear him. She does not like the cold. That's why. But she must learn. He spent one hour thinking about Icebreath. Icebreath felt herself getting warmer as she walked, I'm here, she thought. She welcomed the warm feeling, "Icebreath? Is that you over there?" a voice shouted. It sounded very familiar. It was Bengal. "Mom!" she flew blindly trying to get to her mother. "Icebreath! I'm here! Come here!" Icebreath landed next to Bengal, "I missed you so much! Where are the furry little guys?" The four sloths climbed onto her in an instant. "There you are! Aw!" she sat down and relaxed in the warm sun. This is my home, I am where I need to be, I am home, she thought happily. ArcticBite had been looking for days now to find his disabled daughter. He has grown old with age since he had a bad encounter with Zecora. He was near death now. "You. You are ArcticBite. The one who abused Icebreath." Samsara had popped out of nowhere, which means he is going to die. She started to sing her very strange song. "Ooo, samsara... is the eternal cycle of life, death, and rebiiiiirth... For one simple truth, she dare not speak... Her light can only blister and buuuuurn...." She started to walk towards him. "No mercy for the guilty, for no more light... upon their faces pale white..." He felt a stab in his back, then fell down. "Cruel death bring the end, for life will never rise again..." ArcticBite died seconds after, and Samsara disappeared. Icebreath was happy where she was. Delicious fruits, furry creatures, and the warmth. The warmth of the sun. "This one is chewy. I prefer the last one." she was very happy and after a few minutes, went to sleep. The end. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)